


Hogwarts Shenanigans

by Libby H Mehoy (lulugirl617)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulugirl617/pseuds/Libby%20H%20Mehoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imaginings of what free time in Hogwarts is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please leave comments!

“Scared, Potter?” Ginny mimicked Malfoy’s haughty tone as she taunted Harry, Ron and Hermione down the hallway.   
“Sh!” Hermione said, more jokily than mad. “The invisibility cloak won’t cover us all. Flich would love to give us a weeks worth of detentions.”  
“Oh, come on,” Ginny said, rolling her eyes, “This is supposed to be my break from studying, not a lecture, mum.”  
“Mum would be a lot more mad the Hermione if she found out you were skiving off studying a week before your OWLs,” Ron pointed out, raising his hands in defense as Ginny shot him a look that would frighten a dementor.  
“Come on, all of you, it’ll be light soon,” Harry said, climbing the last step of stairs up to the astronomy tower. The four stepped out of the dimly lit stairwell into the swirling night. It was warm and sunny by day, but now the sun was gone, Harry was glad Ginny had made them wear their Weasley sweaters.  
“Oh,” Hermione whispered. The stars were so bright it was lighter outside of the castle. The full moon cast eerie shadows against the rough stone wall. Behind them, the castle was dark except for a few flickering lights where fifth years were frantically reviewing years of notes. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood and marvelled at the silent castle.  
“So this is what you wanted to show us,” Harry said, in low, reverent tones.  
“Not even close,” Ginny had a wicked grin on her face as she climbed onto the crenellations at the towers edge.  
All three of the jump forward yelling as she gracefully fell backwards off the tower wall.  
“Ginny!” Harry’s voice was strange as he dove for the tower edge, watching her fall….  
Ginny’s arms snapped out from her sides, and Harry saw there was webbing connecting her arms to her torso. She let out a whoop as she let the wind carry her across the grounds, swooping around trees and skimming the lake. Whenever she got too low, she would simply create air currents with her wand to take her higher. Harry let out a nervous laugh, and Hermione released her iron grip on Ron’s arm. Ginny banked in a graceful arc, then came floating down to land on the tower patio.  
“You idiot!” Ron immediately yelled, punching her in the arm. “Let me have a go.” Ginny was laughing, her eyes sparkling and hair twisted by the wind.   
“I made more suits, but it takes a bit to get the hang of it,” she said, gesturing to a dark corner of the tower where Harry could now make out a dark bundle. “You can make currents to take you higher. The spell is flatus. I wrote it myself,” She added the last bit while glancing at Harry and blushing.  
“Mum will kill you,” Ron laughed as he fastened the leather straps of the glider to his arms.   
“And you’re sure it will work,” Hermione asked, looking at the flimsy pieces of fabric skeptically.  
“I’ve reinforced everything,” Ginny said confidently, “Besides, if you feel like you’re going to fall, just do a cushioning charm. No harm done.”  
Ron was the first to jump. Yelling the whole time, he free fell for 10 meters before he was able to open his arms and began gliding. It didn’t take him long to figure out how to steer, and after only two or three run-ins with trees and castle walls, he returned to the tower, landing in a heap.  
After watching Ron succeed, Harry and Hermione were confident in their abilities. One by one, they all jumped off the tower, swooping and gliding around each other. Harry was able to skim his toes across the lake, and fly with a group of owls hunting on the grounds. When the horizon was turning pink, Ron and Hermione announced they were returning to the dormitory for a few hours sleep before their first class. Ginny and Harry stayed behind, both of them had a free period as their first class of the day.   
“One more go?” Ginny asked, and in answer Harry took a running start and leaped over the wall, arms spread. They flew together to the island in the middle of the lake, landing in the clearing to watch the sun rise. Together they stood holding hands as the rays hit the tops of the towers, then began to move down and illuminate the entire castle.  
“We should be getting back,” Ginny said regretfully, breaking the spell of silence that had fallen over them during the sunrise.  
They had a running start off the island, but barely avoided a dip in the lake. They landed on the astronomy tower and hid the suits back in their dark corner. They walked back to the dormitory without fear, they couldn’t be in trouble for waking up early. The common room was deserted when they entered, except for a fifth year who had fallen asleep across her pile of notes and books.   
“Thanks,” Harry said before they parted, and in answer Ginny stood on her toes, kissed him on the cheek and ran up the girl’s stair before Harry had the chance to say another word. He stood frozen in place, a blush spreading from the spot her lips had touched. Exceedingly glad Ron had decided to leave early, Harry climbed the stairs silently and slipped into bed, the spot on his cheek still burning with warmth.


End file.
